In the past, motor vehicle doors have been provided that incorporate a map pocket including a stationary, molded in place cup holder. See FIG. 1 illustrating the motor vehicle door D, the map pocket M and the stationary cup holder C.
Motor vehicle drivers come in all shapes and sizes. In order to properly operate a motor vehicle, shorter drivers typically adjust the driver's seat and set it in a forward position closer to the steering wheel and the motor vehicle control pedals. In contrast, taller drivers typically adjust and set the driver's seat in a rearward position further from the steering wheel and the motor vehicle control pedals. As should be appreciated, a stationary cup holder C in the map pocket M of a door D as illustrated in FIG. 1 will not adjust to the driver or the driver's seating position. Accordingly, the cup holder C may be inconveniently located and even difficult to reach for certain drivers.
This document relates to a new and improved adjustable cup holder assembly that is provided in the map pocket of a motor vehicle door. That adjustable cup holder provides for adjustment in a fore and aft direction (that is: in a vehicle forward and rearward direction) within the map pocket so as to be more conveniently located for a vehicle operator.